From Beginnings to Ends, And Everything In Between
by gryffindork.2007
Summary: From enemies to lovers, thunder to lightning, red to brown, and everything in between. From Ron to Hermione. Because that's what love is. 100 drabbles about our favorite couple.
1. Beginnings

A/N: I was bored so I'm doing a set of 100 little drabbles based on all of these random themes... read and review, and yes I'm still doing my other stories... they're just... on hold, if you know what I mean. I don't think that full length stories are really my thing.

1. Beginnings

Eleven-year-old Hermione Granger looked around bewilderedly at the stores and shops surrounding her. Looking up, she read an old, tarnished metal sign – _Diagon Alley_.

Reading her supply list, the words _magic wand_ caught her eye.

"Magic wand… where do I get one of those?" Walking up to a plump lady with ginger colored hair and a load of red haired children, she asked, "Excuse me, miss, do you know where I can get a magic wand?"

The lady's eyes roamed around her children, and said to a gangly, tallish boy, "Dear, can you show this young lady to Ollivander's? You can get your wand too there."

The boy stepped forward and laid a curious eye on Hermione.

Sticking her hand out, Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."


	2. Middles

2. Middles

"You, Ronald Weasley, are infuriating, you know that?"

"What- I just asked you to check it over!"

"You haven't DONE any of it!"

"Well maybe if you had helped me in the first place, I would be done!"

The frustrated fifteen-year-old stomped away, bushy hair bobbing behind her, and Ron looked wistfully after her receding form.

Harry, who'd been watching the pair argue interestedly, leaned over and said matter-of-factly, "Ron, it's a bit obvious now. Don't you think you should tell her how you feel?"

Ron snapped out of his trance and said morosely, "What's the point? She'd never want me anyways."

A/N: Read and Review!!!


	3. Ends

3. Ends

Their lips pulled apart and they both stood stock still for a moment, his face pale and hands shaking, her cheeks rosy and breath coming in short gasps.

After a second, she put a trembling finger to her lips and whispered, "So… so now what?"

Ron smiled, stepping forward and snaking his arms around her slim waist. Looking straight into her eyes, he said with a grin, "I don't know, Hermione. We'll go where the future takes us, but our love will never end."

To this day, Ron and Hermione Weasley's graves can be found scattered with fresh flowers, tombstones standing resolutely next to each other, firm in rain or shine, and each reading the same simple message: _Together in love until the end of time._

A/N: Read and Review!!!


	4. Insides

4. Insides

"Ron, there's nothing to be scared of! You have a cavity inside your mouth and Daddy offered to fix it for you! Just go in, baby, it'll only be half-an-hour or so!"

Hermione pushed her white-faced boyfriend into a small, cramped room, with barely enough room to occupy the white dentist's chair, the sink, and the kind-faced man that stood inside it.

It started out okay; the two men made some small talk, and Ron settled himself into the chair. A small apron was tied to his neck and he was just starting to get comfortable when Hermione's father suddenly wrenched his mouth open and stuffed a large piece of gauze inside.

Ron's eyes widened in anticipation and fear as his girlfriend's father held a flashlight in one hand and a scalpel in the other.

Peering into Ron's mouth, Mr. Granger said good naturedly, but with a hint of malevolence, "Let's talk about your intentions with my daughter, eh, Ron?"

A/N: Read and Review!!!


	5. Outsides

5. Outsides

"Hermione, it's a field of dandelions, for god's sake!"

"Yes, but isn't it beautiful?" Dressed in a pair of pajamas comprised of her boyfriend's old Quidditch jersey, large enough to completely cover a pair of miniscule black shorts, Hermione laughed at Ron's bemused face.

"It's nice, sure… but its just… _flowers_! A field of flowers, that by the way, are starting to make my nose itch!"

Hermione smirked and said, "And I suppose flowers are too… _girly_ for your species?"

"Well, you don't see me and Harry go whoop-de-dooing in fields of flowers, do you?"

"You just wish you were complex enough to understand flowers like women do," Sticking her tongue out, Hermione laughed again and threw herself face forward into the field, allowing millions of tiny seeds to be scattered into the air.

A/N: Read and Review!!

Coming up next - Hours


	6. Hours

6. Hours

Hermione woke up with a start, covered in a layer of sweat and breath coming in short gasps. Glancing at the clock, she groaned when she saw that blinking 3:00 AM, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She pushed herself out of bed and started to pick up the outfit that she had so carefully picked out to wear on her date with Ron that night. She turned when she hear a small _ping!_ on the floor and thought immediately,

_Maybe this could help me get back to sleep?_

She took the small hourglass in her hand and slipped the chain around her neck. She turned the hourglass 3 times backwards and sprinted into her closet as she saw the clock flash 12:01 AM and the knob on her bedroom door turn.

A laughing, glowing replica of herself entered the room, closely followed by Ron.

As the two bid each other farewell, Ron flashed a heartwarming smile at Hermione and said softly, "Sleep tight… dream of me." Slowly, he leaned over and kissed her lovingly and passionately, and the Hermione in the closet was filled with warmth and happiness. She turned the gold hourglass 3 times forward and as her room went dark, she smiled sleepily. Her eyes closed and she was asleep before she hit the pillow.

A/N: A bit longer than a drabble… Oh well, read and review!!

Coming Up Next - Days


	7. Days

7. Days

She was in love. She counted the days that she had known him. Each day was better than the one before it.

She was in love. She remembered the day that he had asked her out. She remembered the day when she had almost strangled him with a hug and screamed, "Yes!"

She was in love. She counted the days that she had been dating him and cherished them.

She was in love. She counted the days until she saw him again. If he told her it was two days, it was always two days. He was never wrong.

She counted every day as a blessing, and prayed nothing would ever happen to tear them apart.

Because she was in love. And that's what girls in love do.

A/N: Read and review!!

Coming Up Next – Weeks


	8. Weeks

8. Weeks

"Two weeks? Why so long? Why can't he come now?"

Molly Weasley sighed at the angry expression on her youngest son's face, and the same expression that was mirrored on his girlfriend's. "Dumbledore's orders, dears, he wants Harry at the Dursley's for a minimum of two weeks. It's for the boy's own safety, and I can't say I disagree with Dumbledore either. You'd do well not to argue with his word."

The plump woman swept out of the room, leaving two irritated teenagers in her wake.

"Mum's paranoid, that's what she is. 'You'd do well not to argue with his word!' She's crazy. And so is Dumbledore."

Hermione quickly stepped up to Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ron… you know that if Harry doesn't come in 2 weeks means that its two weeks of just us… alone… in this big house…" she kissed the back of his ear and felt him shudder under her grip.

"Two weeks without Harry suddenly doesn't seem so bad…"

A/N: R+R Please!!!

Coming Up Next – Months


	9. Months

A/N – Sorry about the wait for this one, finals were crazy and I didn't really have time to do much else… but now I'm back on track. Check my profile for the complete update schedule for my stories. :)

9. Months.

As the two lovers sat on the couch holding each other, Ron asked, "So now what?"

Hermione turned to look at her husband of 6 months and smiled warmly. "We wait," she said simply.

"Just… wait? For nine months?"

"Well, there are the prenatal classes, once a month, so you know how to feed, change, hold the baby…"

"For nine months??"

"We can't forget the checkups every 2 weeks; to see how the baby's doing…"

"Every week? For nine months?!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mood swings! And those mad cravings that pregnant women have… and hormone levels changing… all that too!"

Ron paled. "Mood swings? Cravings?!? Hormones?!?! For_ nine months?!?!?!"_

"Yep."

"Oh… _shit_."

A/N: Read and review!!!

Coming Up Next – Years


	10. Years

10. Years

Why is it, when Hermione Granger was five years old, that the curtains in her bedroom turned purple when she touched them?

For eleven years, Hermione was always the odd one, the weird bookworm that lived down the street.

Why is it, when Hermione was seven years old that whoever made fun of her was somehow transported to the hospital the next day because their front teeth had grown all the way to their chin?

For eleven years, Hermione Granger had always wished for a friend, a friend who appreciated her and all of her odd mishaps.

After eleven years of wishing for that friend, she found him. How, you ask? How did she find a friend so suddenly and so easily?

Easy. He saved her from a troll. Normally, people stay friends after that sort of thing.

A/N: I know, I know, don't yell at me, technically, Harry was there too and she made 2 friends, but the central focus of this whole drabble collection is on Ron and Hermione, so please don't get mad at me for not including the third part of the trio. Read and review!!!!

Coming Up Next: Red


	11. Red

11. Red

Ron and red just went together. Not just because of his hair… his hair was more of a ginger color, Hermione liked to say. No, red was the color of Ron's face when he handed her a rose and asked her to be his girlfriend. Red was the color of Ron's ear when he was screaming at his best friend for groping his sister. Red was the color of the Quaffle that he so persistently worked to save. Red was the color of his cherry-pie stained lips as he scarfed down four pieces of the delectable treat at dinner. Red defined Ron.

A/N: Read and Review!!!

Coming Up Next: Orange


	12. Orange

12. Orange

Orange was that mangy animal, that dingy beast, that oversized gopher that Hermione liked to refer to as her baby, her sweetie pie, her beloved Crookshanks. Nobody knows why Ron hates Hermione's cat so much, why he's harbored this dislike for so long. But why do Ron's ears turn red when he spots long, orange hairs in Hermione's bed? Why do his ears turn red when he sees her hug and squeal over her cat, planting kisses into its matted fur? Could it be? Is Ron _jealous_?

A/N: Read and Review!!!

Coming Up Next - Yellow


	13. Yellow

13. Yellow

"…Turn this stupid fat cat yellow! Daddy, it didn't work!"

"What didn't work, honey?" Ron picked up his five-year-old daughter and gently pried his wand out of her hands.

"Uncle Fred told me how to turn Crookshanks yellow, and it didn't work!"

"Gwen, you'd do better not to trust your Uncle Fred when it comes to spells like this," said Hermione matter-of-factly as she walked into the room.

Ron let his daughter down and she scampered off to find Crookshanks, who had sniffed danger as soon as Gwen had gotten hold of her father's wand.

Ron smiled reminiscently and said to his wife, "Remember when Fred and George taught me that spell?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes I do… that was - "

"Adorable?"  
"No."  
"Cute?"  
"Far from it."  
"Well then, what was it?"  
"_Pathetic_."

A/N: Read and Review!!!

I'd like to thank Mariegurl, -total-bookworm-, With Love x, cheesylocamotive, connieewing, kate manon, ronandmion4ever, and especially cryingcloud15, who's reviewed every single one and told me that shes gonna keep doing that, no matter how much it annoys me, lol, I 3 u Sharmila :)

Coming Up Next: Green


	14. Green

14. Green

"I'm telling you, there's nothing going on!"

"And I'm telling you you're lying? Why'd you go to Slughorn's party with him then?"

"To make Ron – Nothing, Ginny! I don't know."

"Don't give me that, Hermione Jane Granger! Are you gonna tell me you don't like Ron now? Admit it, Hermione, you like him."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Keep your big mouth shut!"

"Aha! I told you! You love him!! Eww… you love my brother… oh _yuck!!"_

"I do NOT!! Gin, you're being…"

"Being what? Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait – what? You're not seriously pissed, are you? _Hermione!_"

Ginny Weasley turned around to look at what Hermione had been staring at to see the brother in question tangled up in a sofa with Lavender Brown, engaging in some sort of horizontal nonverbal activity. She muttered under her breath, "And she tells me she's not jealous… why, she's practically _green_ with envy!"

A/N: Read and Review!!

Coming Up Next: Blue


	15. Blue

15. Blue

Five year old Gwendolyn Weasley ran sobbing into her mother, shooting wary glances behind her back every few seconds.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?"

With a shuddering sob, Gwen explained. "O-Ollie and Chris are chasing me be-because they said I ate all of the blueberries that they picked this morning, b-but I swear, mommy, I only had five!!" The young girl held up five chubby, blueberry stained fingers and shrieked as her two ten-year-old brothers burst into the room.

Stroking her daughters unruly auburn hair, she knelt and gently chided her sons, Oliver and Chris, for yelling at and scaring their younger sister.

"But mum, we picked like 200 berries! Who ate them all then?"

Hermione let her daughter down and swiftly walked over to her bedroom; there was only one person in the world that she knew could eat 200 berries in one go.

Sure enough, her husband was rolling around in bed, clutching his stomach and clenching his stained teeth as he muttered, "I thought you left them there for _me_…"

A/N: Read and Review!!!

Coming Up Next: Purple


	16. Purple

16. Purple

"Ron, are you all right in there?"

"I'm – _fine!_" came his strained reply.

Hermione sighed and slumped back into the couch in the living room. Ron had insisted that he needed to use the kitchen, and had not let her in for anything.

She sighed again and tried to be interested in her book, but her mind soon started to wander. Her eyes flicked to the wedding band on her finger and to her huge, pregnant belly.

She heard Ron curse in the kitchen and thought wearily, _Not exactly how I planned to spent my first anniversary…_

A loud splat made her jump to her feet. _That's it, I'm going in_.

She grinned as she heard her husband cursing under his breath, but the grin slid off her face quickly as she pushed open the door and took in the chaotic scene in front of her. Shattered glass littered the floor, and some mysterious purple liquid covered every inch of her kitchen walls.

Swearing, Ron wrenched his wand out of a sticky substance lying on the counter, and waved it in one long sweep across the room.

As the kitchen started to right itself, he asked his wife furiously, "How the HELL do Muggles do it, Hermione? How do they _manage_?"

Hermione started to giggle as she wrapped her arms as best as she could around her husband.

Still scowling, Ron pushed a plate of purple goop towards Hermione and said, "Anyways. Happy Anniversary."

A/N: R+R!!!

Coming up Next: Brown


	17. Brown

17. Brown

Eleven-year-old Hermione Granger walked down the hallway in the Hogwarts Express and slid open the door of her compartment to find it occupied by three giggling girls, who abruptly turned to look at her when they heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry! We couldn't find any other empty compartment; I hope you don't mind!! I'm Lavender Brown, and these are my friends Parvati and Padma."

"Oh, I don't mind! I'm Hermione Granger!" Eager to make friends on her first day, she asked curiously, "What were you guys talking about?"

Lavender giggled and said, "Did you see that red haired boy in the other compartment? He's adorable!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, he's not; he's dirty, arrogant, and not very smart either! He can't even perform a simple color changing spell!"

With a slightly stupefied look on her face, Lavender knitted her brows and said nonchalantly, "So what? He's so cute! And his brothers are even cuter! Fred and George, I think their names are… I heard they're thirteen; d'you think they would go out with me?" She resumed her giddy conversation with the other two girls, not sparing Hermione another glance.

Hermione sighed wearily and sat down by herself. _So much for that… something tells me that me and this… Lavender Brown character aren't going to get along very well…_

A/N: R+R please!!!

Coming Up Next: Black


	18. Black

18. Black

Every day, an eighteen-year-old girl would some to room 113 of St. Mungo's Hospital and sat motionlessly in front of an occupied bed, occasionally smoothing out the sheets, or replacing a vase of wilting flowers with fresh, new ones.

She spent every waking moment in front of this bed, which contained a scrawny teenager, with messy red hair and a pale, pallid complexion, his position and appearance contradicting the fact that two months prior, he had been a happy and healthy young man.

It broke her heart that he was confined in bed, not thinking, not moving, not rejoicing about the end of the war like everyone else.

She yearned to see his ice blue eyes once more, for his lips to curl into that smile she loved so much.

The war was over, everyone was ecstatic, and the magical world was at peace once more.

But how could she be happy if the one she loved was in a coma, and was in danger of not waking up?

Because Hermione needed Ron. He was her everything, and if he was gone, then her world was black.

A/N: R+R please!!!

Coming Up Next: Colorless


	19. White

19. White

"Mummy! Snow!"

Hermione Weasley laughed as she scooped up her five year old daughter in her arms and yanked open the blinds, revealing a snow-drenched back yard, glittering in the sunlight. Squinting and leaning closer to the window, she spotted a clumsily made snowman waving at her.

"Is that - ?"

"Ollie and Chris went out hours ago, Mummy! Oh, please, please can I go too?!"

"Run upstairs and get dressed, darling, make sure you wear the sweater that Grandma Weasley made for you, okay?"

She smiled as her daughter scampered out of her bedroom and up the stairs as her husband strolled out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel, his face registering only a mute surprise as he looked out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He twined his long, freckled arms around Hermione's waist, mumbling into her hair, "Yes, you are."

A tinkling laugh escaped from Hermione's lips as she sighed and started to sing softly, getting ready for her day.

_I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know…_

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I'll start updating these again on a regular basis, I hope. Read and review. I know this one was corny, but hey, it's the holidays. It happens.

Up Next: Colorless


	20. Colorless

20. Colorless

In many ways, Hermione Granger's world is colorless. She is a creature of routine- she does the same things in the same order at the same time every day. She always wakes up at six-thirty each morning. Then she brushes her teeth with the same flavor of the same toothpaste she has used since she was eight, eats the same breakfast she always does (toast with marmalade and tea—she has never been one for the heavy English breakfast), and goes to the ministry, where she works. She has been doing the same job (in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) for her entire working career, which has been only three years anyway, but it doesn't matter. Despite her reputation as the brains of the Golden Trio, the one that escaped from Gringotts with barely a scratch, the one who devised the master plan to defeat Lord Voldemort, she rarely acknowledges her influential image in the wizarding world. She gets off duty every day at the same time, six PM. Then she goes home via the Floo network, cooks, and has her dinner at seven. Then, at ten, she goes to bed. She likes her life orderly—there is no irregularity, no surprises.

Except, of course, Ron Weasley. He is her best friend, her clown, her rock, her lover. He wakes up at around eight or nine; unless he's suffering from one of his frequent hangovers. He throws whatever he can into his mouth, occasionally sucking on a mint on his way out the door as his excuse for dental hygiene. He Floos to the Auror department when he's not catching a Quidditch match with his best mates, or just plain feels like skipping work that day – he is, of course, a member of the Golden Trio, and regularly uses his image to his advantage, milking it for all it's worth. He gets home at one, two, three in the morning, with no thought to who he's waking up with his loud, raucous laughter. He likes his life, living it to the fullest.

Hermione often thinks that her life is like a black and white movie.

Except for Ron. He makes her world explode into color.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this one – thank you so much to cryingcloud15 for helping me with Hermione's part, I could not have done this one without you! Read and Review!!!

Up Next: Friends


	21. Friends

Friends

" 'Mione…?"

"_Ron!_"

Said teenager turned red as Hermione jumped onto his bed, almost sobbing with relief.

"What's… what's going on?"

Ron winced as Hermione relayed to him a painfully excruciating story of him having swallowed a love potion and declared his love for Romilda Vane.

"Bloody - "

"Don't curse, Ronald. It's rude."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a beat, and then at the same time,

"Ron,"

"Hermione,"

"Oh, sorry, go ahead."

"Well… are you still mad at me? Because I'm sorry, I really am, its just - "

"… No."

"What?"

"I'm not mad."

"Oh… so are we friends again?"

Hermione smiled a bit sadly and said quietly, "Yes, we're friends again."

A/N: Missing moment from HBP, but I didn't do it justice. Oh well. Read and review!!

Up Next: Enemies


	22. Enemies

22. Enemies

Ron grimaced as he splashed water on his face, cringing as the cold water made contact with the many small cuts on his face.

"Stupid… bloody… witch…"

Having just returned from fending off a flock of yellow canaries from tearing off his face, one could tell that he was not in a very good mood. He wiped his face and sank down onto his bed, debating whether to return to Lavender or not. Deciding the negative, he yanked off his dirty robes and threw them in a corner, and proceeded to make his way to the shower, when he caught sight of a red, leather-bound book in Harry's trunk.

He picked it up and flipped through the pages, laughing at the pictures of him, Harry, and Hermione that had been randomly Spellotaped to the pages, along with a picture here and there of Harry's parents.

Ron's smile weakened as he caught a picture of the trio in their third year. Hermione was holding her fuzzball of a cat and determinedly looking away from him. He remembered their fight that year – she hadn't spoken to him for _ages_.

Gulping, he put Harry's book back in the trunk and frowning, recalled a quote that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

A/N: Ha, poor Ron. I don't like this one much, either. Read and Review!

Up Next: Lovers


	23. Lovers

23. Lovers

Hermione gasped as she made her way out of the Floo, struggling a little as she pulled about a hundred yards of fluffy bridal lace with her. She blinked once, seeing a fancy hotel suite, glided in gold, white rose petals strewn everywhere, and two champagne bottles chilling beside an enormous bed. A small sign caught her eye, welcoming her to the Hotel Elysées, in Paris, France.

She turned to see her new husband topple out of the fireplace, muttering about the French Floo system and all its inadequacies.

"You brought me to _France_? We're honeymooning _here_?"

"That depends. Do you like it?"

"Oh, _Ron!_" Newly wedded Hermione Weasley threw herself into her husband's arms, tears of happiness in her eyes. "It's _perfect_."

"I knew you'd like it, you mentioned it once."

"I – I did?" She pulled out of his arms and looked at him questioningly.

Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Er… well, yeah. In third year. I think."

"And you _remembered?_"

"Well, - "

He was interrupted when Hermione leaned into him, kissing him softly. "I love you, Ron Weasley."

"And I love you, Hermione Weasley."

A/N: Cheeeeese. I liked writing this one… Read and review!

Up Next: Family


	24. Family

24. Family

"Okay, smile!"

"Excuse me - "

_-Flash-_

"Oliver, your knee's in my gut."

"That's your bloody problem, isn't - "

"Oliver Weasley, you watch your language when your sister's around."

_-Flash-_

"Wait, what did he say? Ollie, say it again, I missed it -"

"Shut up, Gwen - "

"Chris, don't tell people to shut - "

"Dad, turn around and smile, for god's sake, she's taking the pic -"

_-Flash-_

"All of you, be quiet! And smile for the next picure!"

"God, Mum, don't get your panties in a twist, we're - "

"Don't you talk to your mother like that - "

_-Flash-_

"Way to piss Dad off, Chris - "

"Gwendolyn, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Mum, I - "

"All of you shut up! This is the last picture!"

"Way to shout down the house, dad - "

"Oliver, don't -"

"What, I was joking!"

"You're poking me, ow ow ow - "

"Well you're stepping on me - "

"Aargh! Who just jabbed -"

_-Flash-_

Ginny Potter slit open the envelope that her brother and his wife had sent her and her husband. On the front was written in curly green script, "Happy Holidays." She opened up the card and a photograph fell out.

She grinned as she saw a 16 year old red headed boy say something to his brown haired twin, and their mother say something angrily to the brown haired boy. A petite 11 year old girl with red, straight hair looked inquiringly at her brother. As Ginny's own brother started to say something angrily to his son, Ginny chuckled and placed the photo up on the fireplace. She grinned as she remembered a quote that she often thought resembled Ron and Hermione's unruly clan.

_Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. _

A/N: The beginning was fun to write… the end, not so much. I really don't like how this one turned out, and it doesn't really have much to do with family. But I couldn't resist. Read and Review!

And to all my readers, since this story seems to be one of the most popular among my readers, I'd like to ask you all to visit my profile - just for a minute! - and vote in the poll at the top of the page. Please. Vote for up to three, and I'll take your advice :)

Up Next: Strangers


	25. Strangers

25. Strangers

Ron turned when he heard footsteps, but turned back around with a sigh when he saw his girlfriend walking towards him.

"What's wrong, Won-Won?" Lavender snaked an arm around Ron's waist, turning his face to hers.

Ron looked away into the fire and said morosely, "It's like we're strangers. She's not even… it's like we never even knew each other."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Hermione! She's still angry, and I don't know why."

Lavender pouted and sat on her boyfriend's lap. "Obviously she's jealous, darling."

"Jealous of what?"

Looking a tad insulted, she said "Why, jealous of me, of course! She obviously wants to have you all to herself."

"But… why?"

"Because you're gorgeous, hot, sexy, and dating the hottest girl in school." Lavender smirked and placed her lips on top of Ron's.

Ron kissed her back halfheartedly, not noticing when Hermione walked into the room and straight into the dormitories, without sparing him a passing glance.

_Like we're strangers…_

A/N: Here's one that was fun to write. I hope you can tell that I hate Lavender and made her a vapid, stupid airhead on purpose. Read and Review!

Vote in my poll please!

Up Next: Teammates


	26. Teammates

26. Teammates

Hermione sighed as Harry darted out of the Room of Requirement after Luna, turning to face Ron.

"I wish there was something that we could do to help him…"

After a moment, Ron's face lit and he exclaimed, "Wait! There is something that we can do!"

"Hm?"

"We can go down to the Chamber of Secrets! The basilisk is still there, and we can destroy this cup!"

Hermione's mouth fell open, and she gaped at Ron for a moment. "Ron, you are a _genius!_"

After grabbing two broomsticks, the two made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which was surprisingly deserted.

"Wait… how do we get in? You have to speak Parseltongue."

"I can do it."

"What?"

"I'll do what Harry did when he opened the locket. I remember."

Ron made a hissing noise with his mouth, and frowned when the sink didn't budge. He tried a few more times, all of them unsuccessful.

He was about to give up, when Hermione walked up behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She looked at him and said earnestly, "You're doing wonderfully, Ron. Really. Keep trying, I know you'll get it."

Encouraged, Ron took one last shot at the sink, a horrible, strangling noise emitting from his throat. After a brief pause, the sink clanked to life and sank into the floor. Ron looked at the hole, stunned at what he had done.

"You did it, Ron!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, 'Mione."

A/N: I hope the vague sense of teammates somehow makes it through to you readers… it did to me when I wrote this but I dunno if it came through. Read and Review!

Vote in my poll on my profile page :)

Up Next: Parents


	27. Parents

27. Parents

Arthur and Molly Weasley smiled politely at Diane and Steven Granger, their children standing hopefully besides them.

Suddenly Molly said, "Oh, stuff and bother," and enveloped Diane in a warm hug. "It's _so_ nice to meet you properly at last!"

Ms. Granger looked surprised, but then smiled and said, "Oh, the pleasure is all ours. You have a… beautiful house!"

"Oh, it's not much, but its home, and - "

"Of course, we have no eckelcity, so we make do." Mr. Weasley piped up, looking extremely pleased with himself. Ms. Weasley glared at him.

Hermione's father looked inquiringly at Mr. Weasley for a moment before Hermione said "He means electricity, Dad."

"Oh."

The group lapsed into awkward silence again and in a lame attempt to cover up, Ron said, "Well, this is nice?"

A/N: Clueless Ron… Read and Review, even though this one sucked. I'll do better on the next one :P

Vote in my poll - on my profile page!

Up Next: Children


End file.
